Sueños
by Electric Goddess-12
Summary: Dicen que los sueños reflejan lo que más deseamos... ¿Que pasa si Luffy tiene algunos sueños un poco "reveladores" sobre una chica de la tripulación?/ LuNa / ¡Mi primer Fic! ¡Sean compensivos y lean!
1. ¿Qué significa?

Bueno... este es el primer fic que subo a ... asi que: ¡Por favor comprensión! Tengan en cuenta que es el primero que hago, así que no me vendría mal que me comentárais como mejorar el fic, mi forma de escribir... etc.

Bueno eso era todo y espero que disfruten leyendo mi fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo.

Sé que el título no inspira mucho... pero no se me ocurría otro para esa "situación", como así llamarlo. (xD)

Ah y tengan siempre en cuenta que: One piece es propiedad de Eiciiro Oda, no mía.

Señoras y señores... Mi fic:

* * *

**Sueños**

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué significa?

Fue un día normal para los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny.

Habían encontrado una isla por la mañana, por lo que aprovecharon para llenar la despensa, muy a favor para su hambriento capitán.

Aprovechando que era una isla desierta, pasaron todo el día en la playa, comieron en una barbacoa, y se pasaron todo el día haciendo sus cosas:

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp jugaban a esquivar las olas y hacían castillos de arena; Zoro (como no) se echó una siesta debajo de una palmera durante todo el día; Franky se dedicó a arreglar algunos estropicios en el Sunny (causados por la cortesía de un descuidado capitán); Brook tocaba su violín y componía nuevas melodías, para el deleite de Nami y Robin, que se encontraban leyendo y tomando el sol en la arena, a su lado (como no) Sanji les traía zumos a sus "Mellorines" ,que había preparado con las frutas exóticas que recolectaron en la isla, mientras que las elogiaba por su belleza (como no).

Todos disfrutaron de ese día de "vacaciones" que habían tenido, por lo que cuando volvieron al barco a dormir, ninguno puso objeción.

Cada uno de ellos se dispuso a descansar a su camarote, pensando que el día siguiente sería tan tranquilo como el de hoy. Sin duda lo sería... para todos... menos para uno.

~0.0~

Luffy se despertó a mitad de la noche, tenía hambre (como no). Por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-_"¿Tan difícil es, que Sanji me deje un plato de carne preparado para comérmelo por la noche?"_-. Sí, al parecer, lo es. Eso es lo que pensaba Luffy de camino a la cocina.

Ya estaba prácticamente en la cubierta, cuando algo llamó su atención...

Una chica pelirroja, con el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, vestida con un pijama corto y blanco, se encontraba mirando el mar en la cubierta.

-_"Es preciosa"_-, Luffy no pudo evitar pensar aquello cuando vio allí a Nami.

Todo el hambre que sentía desapareció en aquella visión, y como si sus pies estuvieran siendo manipulados... se dirigió hacia la chica y se quedó allí, a su lado.

-¡Nami!¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-Le dijo sin dejar de contemplarla.

Nami se giró, y se quedó así, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera moverse. Luffy estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, Nami estaba allí, mirándole, pero el no podía mover ni un solo músculo, era como si los ojos de Nami le hubieran hipnotizado. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y se había perdido en los ojos de Nami. No sabía lo que era esa sensación, pero no quería que terminara nunca.

-_"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?"_- Quería hablar, decir algo. Pero su voz no respondía, estaba tan nervioso y a la vez tan confundido por lo que le estaba pasando, que casi no prestó atención a lo que dijo Nami...

-¿De verdad no sabes lo que hago aquí, capitán?-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Qué?-Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomates al ver esa sonrisa que le había lanzado.

Esa mirada que tenía en su cara, era como la que tenía cuando ella estaba segura de algo. Como cuando escuchaban la leyenda de un tesoro y esta se ponía a buscarlo sin parar, hasta que descubrían que era mentira... y esa mirada segura y decidida se apagaba.

-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?- Le dijo acercándose más a él.

-N-no.- Su corazón latía cada vez más- _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_.

-La razón por la que estoy aquí...- Le dijo acercándose a su oído- … es por tí... te estaba esperando.

-¿Q-qué?- Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Nami había rodeado sus brazos entorno a su cuello, y esto último lo había dicho con voz sensual y suave.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, Luffy.- Le dijo echando su aliento en su oreja.

-¿Y-y po-porqué me esperabas?- Se estremeció, lo último que había echo la navegante le hacía tener unas descargas eléctricas en su columna y la sensación de tener un millón de mariposas en su estómago.

-Por que tenía que darte una cosa.

-¿E-el qué?

-Un beso.

Luffy se quedó paralizado, es como si el universo entero se hubiera parado por completo, "Nami va a besarme", ese era el único pensamiento que corría por su cabeza, y sorprendentemente, la idea no le desagradaba.

Nami fue acercándose más a el, seguía teniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Luffy miraba sus labios, de repente, había sentido unas irrefrenables ganas de besar esos labios, sin saber porqué.

Era imposible detenerlo, quería saborear esos labios, quería acariciar su piel de porcelana, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y quería sentir su calidez... quería saber lo que se sentía al besar a la navegante.

Había caído en la tentación, y eso le gustaba.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, cerró los ojos, y se preparó para sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos...

~0.0~

**¡PUM!**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón todavía latía muy rápido y su mente estaba nublada, debido al cansancio y a la caída.

Volvía a estar en el camarote de los hombres. Zoro estaba recostado en la pared con sus espadas el la mano, por si había alguna amenaza por la noche; Franky, Brook y Chopper dormían tranquilos en sus respectivas hamacas; Usupp y Sanji hablaban en sueños, uno llamaba a sus "Mellorines", mientras que el otro se proclamaba el guerrero más valiente de todos los mares.

Su corazón empezaba a calmarse y su mente se aclaraba poco a poco. Se había caído de la cama... y obviamente... todo había sido un sueño.

Luffy se levantó y se volvió a su hamaca, se recostó y empezó a pensar en ese extraño sueño, lo que había sentido en él y en el final de este... no la había besado.

No durmió, se pasó la noche en vela con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza:

-"¿Qué significa ese sueño?"

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Despertar y celos

****Bueno... para empezar: Gracias por los comentarios!, No pensaba que las cosas me salieran de esta manera. xD.

Este capítulo se basa sobretodo en lo que pasa después de que Luffy tenga el sueño... como reacciona y todo ese rollo, ya me entendeis.

También menciono los sentimientos que Nami tiene por Luffy, por que al fin y al cabo no iba a ponerlos a los dos a soñar ¿No? xD .

No tiene mucho LuNa, pero prometo que en el próximo pondré más, de verdad.

De todos modos, gracias por los comentarios...

Nos vemos! :)

* * *

**Sueños**

Capitulo 2: Despertar y celos.

Nami se despertó por la mañana, Robin todavía estaba durmiendo y la luz del sol se colaba por la rendija de la ventana.

Los demás se habían levantado hace rato. Se escuchaba a Sanji preparando el desayuno, las risas matutinas de Usopp y Chopper, los bostezos y quejas de Zoro... etc.

Pero esa mañana... notaba que faltaba algo... algo que hacía que se levantara con energía cada mañana y estuviera alegre por el resto del día: La risa de su capitán.

Excepto Robin, nadie en la tripulación sabía los sentimientos que Nami albergaba hacia Luffy. Claro que desde el punto de vista de Robin, ya se veía que ocurriría algo así; Los demas le habían contado lo sucedido en Arlong Park, y estaba clarísimo que, para Nami, Luffy era su salvador, la persona que la sacó de aquella pesadilla en la que vivía, la persona de la que ella se había enamorado.

Nami no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que escuchaba la tonta risa de su capitán, pero... por mucho que le apenara... una pareja no es buena idea en una tripulación pirata, mucho menos si la relación es entre el capitán y la navegante.

-"_¿Qué le voy a hacer?... Si por mucho que quiera, él es un idiota... nunca se dará cuenta."_- Ese es el estilo de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, antes de que una voz los interrumpiera.

-Navegante...

-¿Sí, Robin?

-¿No crees que es hora de levantarnos?

-Sí, sera lo mejor- Dijo suspirando.

-¿Otra vez pensando en el capitán?- Le dijo Robin levantándose.

-Dejalo... ¿vale?.

-Vale, perdón...(riéndose por dentro). Pero... ¿No crees que deberías decírselo?

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces Robin, no es buena idea, y tu lo sabes... además... él nunca me corresponderá.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pues claro, lo único que le importa a ese idiota es la carne.- Dijo apenada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura navegante...- Dijo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Nami confunfida.

-No, nada... vamos a desayunar.

Y dicho esto, Robin desapareció por la puerta, dejando atrás a una dudosa Nami.

~0.0~

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar.

Zoro estaba durmiendo al otro lado de la mesa (como no), mientras que Usopp y Chopper daban con los cubiertos en la mesa reclamando el desayuno, para molestia de Franky y Brook, que se encontraban tranquilamente hablando en sus respectivos sitios.

-¡Ya voy imbéciles! ¡No seáis tan pesados!- Dijo Sanji sirviéndoles a Usoop y Chopper-¡Y aqui tienen Mellorinees!- Gritaba en su típico "arranque amoroso" mientras le servía la comida a Nami y Robin.

-¡OI! ¿Quieres callarte ERO-COOK? Aquí hay gente que intenta dormir- Respondió un cansado Zoro.

-¡Cállate tú, MARIMO! ¡Te pasas el día durmiendo como una marmota! ¿Es qué nunca te cansas?

-¡BUENO...! ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué me paso el día durmiendo? ¡Pues para no ver TU HORRIBLE CARA! ¡CEJA MUTANTE!

-¡Oi! ¿Alguién ha visto a Luffy?- Preguntó un asustado y tímido Chopper.

-¡PARA CARAS HORRIBLES YA ESTAS TÚ QUE...

**¡PAF! ¡POF!**

**-**¿Queréis callaros los dos?¿Es qué nunca podemos tener un desayuno en condiciones? ¡IDIOTAS!- Dijo Nami enfadada.

-Parece que el capitán-san sigue durmiendo...- Al parecer, Robin fue la única que escuchó la pregunta de Chopper.

-Bueno... pues alguien tendrá que ir a despertarle... ¡Pero yo no! ¡La última vez que fui a despertar a Luffy, estaba soñando, me confundió con un trozo de carne y me persiguió por la cubierta intentando comerme!.- Respondió Usopp, temblando al recordar aquella fatídica mañana.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú, Navegante-san?- Dijo Robin, con una sonrisa malvada (como no).

-¿Y por qué yo?- Ya había tenido bastante con abofetear a Sanji y Zoro por la mañana, por lo que se encontraba con muy mala leche, además, un Luffy cansado es un Luffy irritante y estaba segura de que haría alguna tontería al levantarse, por no contar que la sola idea de estar a solas en la misma habitación que él le ponía nerviosa.

-Por que tu eres la única que está de pie ahora mismo, y los demás no tenemos ganas de levantarnos.-Dijo Franky, al que tal comentario le costó un puñetazo y una siesta de por lo menos 20 minutos junto Sanji y Zoro.

-Uff... está bien iré yo.- Dijo Nami dirigiéndose a la puerta.

~0.0~

**Toc, toc**

-Luffy... Luffy,¿estás ahí?- Preguntó Nami llamando a la puerta.

Nadie respondió. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Luffy, que después de una noche entera pensando en cierto sueño, había caído rendido por la madrugada.

-_"Estoy harta de llamar... entro y punto"_- Pensó abriendo la puerta.

Se encontró a Luffy durmiendo como un tronco en la cama, murmurando cosas inteligibles en sueños.

Se acercó a él, y empezó a zarandearle.

-Luffy... Luffy, despierta.- Le dijo zarandeándolo cada vez más fuerte.

-¿mmmm?... ah... hola, Nami- Le dijo abriendo los ojos.-... espera...- Dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, _"¿Qué le pasa a este ahora? ¿No intentará comerme como a Usopp?._

_-_¡NAMII!- Gritó Luffy cayéndose de la hamaca.

-¡OH!¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo acercándose a él.

-¡S-SI ESTOY BIEN!- Dijo cogiendo el sombrero- ¡N-NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!

-¿Qué?- Se quedó paralizada al oír aquello- ¿Cómo que no me acerqué más?... Solo iba a ver si estabas bien...

-Tra-Tranquila estoy bien- Dijo ocultándose los ojos con el sombrero- De todos modos... ¿Porqué estás aquí?.

-Es que vamos a desayunar y faltas tu... ¿De verdad que estás bien?.

-S-si, tranquila... dile a los demás que iré dentro de un rato, podeis empezar sin mi, si queréis.

-Bien, nos vemos en el comedor.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

~0.0~

-_"Ufff, ¿Por qué demonios e actuado así?...Solo es Nami..." ¿O no?_- Se preguntó Luffy en cuanto Nami se fue... todavía tenía las mejillas rojas, por suerte para él, consiguió taparse su sonrojo con el sombrero antes de que Nami se diera cuenta...- _"Jo, una noche entera pensado en ese sueño... y cuando consigo dormirme vuelvo a tenerlo. Y para colmo cuándo estaba a punto de saber como terminaba, me despierto y me encuentro cara a cara con ella... ufff... Habrá que solucionarlo de alguna manera._- Pensó Luffy levantándose.

~0.0~

Al otro lado, Nami se había recostado en la puerta...

-_"¿Por qué me dijo que me alejara de él? ¿E echo algo malo?_- Se preguntaba.

-Bueno... iré a desayunar, seguro que los demás nos estarán esperando.

Y dicho esto, Nami se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió al comedor.

~0.0~

-Ya era hora, hermano- Dijo Franky cuando Nami entró al comedor.

-¿Quieres otro golpe, o prefieres callarte?-Respondió esta sentándose junto a Robin (con muy mala leche para variar).

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto Nami?- Preguntó Chopper con cara de inocente.

-Si navegante, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa pícara.

-He tardado por que el imbécil de Luffy todavía estaba durmiendo y el muy vago no tenía ganas de levantarse.- Dijo recordando como había reaccionado Luffy al verla.

-Ya... claro... tarde o temprano, tendrás que decirme lo que ha pasado allí dentro.- Dijo Robin susurrandole en su oído.

-Ya te e dicho que no ha pasado na...

-Buenos días...

-...

-...

-...Luffy...¿Qué te a pasado?- Preguntó Chopper asustado.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver así a su capitán.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, unas ojeras terribles, el sombrero colgando de su cuello, venía arrastrando los pies y parecía que casi no podía ni andar.

Era evidente que no había dormido nada.

-¿No has dormido bien Luffy?- Preguntó Usopp preocupado.

-Prácticamente, no he dormido.- Dijo derrumbándose en su sitio.

-_"Qué raro... cuándo he ido a despertarle parecía que tenía mucha energía. Ni siquiera noté sus ojeras..."_-Pensó Nami confundida.

-Pues que raro Luffy, nunca has tenido problemas para dormir.- Dijo Zoro pensativo.

-Ya lo se... _"excepto hoy"_- Pensó.

-De todos modos deberías intentar descansar cuándo acabe el desayuno, la falta de sueño ocasiona muchos problemas.- Dijo Chopper.

-Valeeee, Sanjii tengoo hambreee.- Contestó medio dormido.

-Vale, aquí tienes cabeza hueca.- Le dijo dándole unas tostadas y un zumo.

-¡Oi! ¿Y por qué Nami y Robin tienen un desayuno mejor que el nuestro?- Gritó Usoop enfadado, señalando el desayuno de Nami y Robin. Que consistía en un pastel y una macedonia de frutas.

-¡Eso! ¡No es justo! ¡Aunque yo no tenga estómago también tengo derecho a comer! ¡Yohohoho!- Le secundó Brook.

-Es que no lo entendéis, Nami-swan y Robi-chwan son dos delicadas y bellas florecillas que necesitan ser bien alimentadas por alguien decente y caballeroso como yo, no como unos idiotas e incompetentes como voso...

-¡Ya, ya nos hemos enterado Sanji! ¡¿Por qué no te dedicas a comer en vez de estar diciendo las tonterías que dices siempre?

-...

-...

Una cosa es que lo hubiera dicho Zoro, como era de esperar. Pero esta vez esas palabras habían salido de la boca de otra persona, una persona con sombrero de paja.

-Jo, que fuerte. ¿Te encuentras bien hermano?- Preguntó Franky sorprendido.

-... Sí , estoy bien, a comer- Dijo Luffy con muy mala leche.

-Vale, está bien.- Dijo Sanji con más mala leche aún.

Siendo una tripulación normal, ese comentario habría creado tensión durante todo el día. Pero ellos no son una tripulación normal, por lo que aquel comentario se les olvidó a todos en menos de un minuto. Así que empezaron a hablar y a jugar como hacían siempre en si típico desayuno.

-¡Chopper! ¿Te e contado cuándo rescaté a una bella princesa de las garras de un terrorífico rey del mar?- Dijo Usopp dispuesto a contarle a Chopper otra de sus historias.

-¡No! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!- Dijo Chopper con estrellas en los ojos.

-Bueno, pues veras... resulta que había una bella princesa...

-¡Seguro que no más bella que mi Nami-swan!- Dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos rotando a su alrededor.

-Sí, ya...- respondió la aludida con aire de aburrimiento.

-¡Si es que es verdad, mi Nami-swan es la más bella entre las bellas!- Empezó a elogiarla sin parar, como de costumbre, y se podía pasar horas así. Total, después de haber estado dos años encerrado en esa isla infernal, Sanji había aprovechado todo momento para estar alrededor de Nami y Robin, sobre todo de Nami.

-_"¿Por qué Luffy tiene esa cara de asesino?"_- Se preguntó Zoro.

Y es que al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba Luffy estrujando un vaso con una mano y dirigiéndole a Sanji una mirada asesina que daría miedo a cualquiera.

-_"No se por qué es, pero cómo el enfado aumente creo que pasará algo malo"_-Pensaba Usopp, que también observaba a Luffy desde su sitio.

-_"Más vale que lo dejes cocinero..._-Pensaba Robin, que también de había dado cuenta.-_ el capitán se está enfadando, y mucho."_.

Robin le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Sanji, pero este ni se dio cuenta, y siguió alabando a Nami y girando a su alrededor.

-Sí, Sanji, sí... ya se que soy guapa, pero ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar ahora a Robin?.

-Pero Nami-swan yo...

**¡CRASH!**

El silencio se hizo absoluto.

Luffy, había echo estallar el vaso que tenía en la mano en mil pedazos diferentes, que ahora yacían en el suelo junto con su sangre.

Tenía la mirada perdida en Dios sabe donde y se había echo algunos cortes al romper el vaso, por lo que la sangre le goteaba.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Pasaron dos minutos en completo silencio,mirando a Luffy incrédulos, hasta que Chopper decidió hablar.

-Luffy, ¿No sería mejor que te cure las heridas y después te vayas a descansar?- Preguntó temeroso.

-...

-¿Luffy?

-...

-Luffy, ¿Me escuchas?

-... Sí, pero creo que me iré a descansar ahora.- Dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Pero... ¿Y tus heridas?

-Solo son rasguños, no te preocupes. Me voy a descansar.- Dijo levantándose.

-Pero, espera Lu...

**¡Paf!**

Demasiado tarde, Luffy ya se había ido del comedor, dando un portazo y dejando a toda su tripulación patidifusa y confundida.

-Jo, pero, ¿Qué le pasa hoy?- Preguntó Franky perplejo.

-A saber... está muy raro...- Dijo Usopp.

-¿Por qué creéis que es?- Preguntó Nami preocupada.

-Podría ser por miles de cosas...- Dijo Zoro.

-Yo no estaría tan segura...- Dijo Robin en voz baja.

-¿Has dicho algo Robin?- Preguntó Sanji.

-No, nada..., _"Así que... ¿Es eso lo que le pasa a nuestro capitán?... Interesante..."._- Pensó Robin con una sonrisa enigmática.

**Continuará... **


	3. El plan de Zoro

****Bueno... Aquí está el tercer capítulo, el título no tiene sentido hasta que llega al final xD... Lo siento no soy muy buena con los títulos.

Gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy aradecida de verdad.

Sé que pongo demasiados puntos suspensivos, no se porqué, pero los considero inprescindibles. xD

Disfrutad!

* * *

**Sueños**

Capitulo 3: El plan de Zoro.

Se sentía como si fuera a estallar en mil pedazos, es más, quería estallar en mil pedazos. Igual que el vaso que acaba de romper con sus propias manos.

No sabía por que, pero cuando Sanji empezó a girar alrededor de Nami y a alabarla de aquella forma, sentía que la furia crecía en su interior cada vez más, hasta el punto de tener que reventar el vaso para no saltar encima de él y callarle con un puñetazo.

-_"Pero eso no está bien, Sanji es mi nakama."- _Pensaba Luffy mientras se dirigía a su habitación.- _"Entonces... ¿Por qué tengo ganas de darme la vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo?_

Habían estado dos años separados, los había echado de menos a todos, después de lo de Ace, Luffy comprendió que ahora su familia son sus nakamas y que debía protegerlos. No quería que volvieran a estar separados y mucho menos que les hicieran daño.

-_"¿Entonces?... ¿Está bien querer hacer daño a un nakama por que se haya acercado demasiado a otro nakama?_- Pensó abriendo la puerta de la habitación y acostándose en la hamaca.

-_"Bueno... si fueran Chopper o Usoop o incluso Zoro, no me importaría que se acercaran a Nami, pero Sanji..."_

Apretó el puño. No le gustaba que Sanji mirara a Nami como si fuera un plato del que probar. Era su nakama y lo quería, pero no le gustaba que fuera detrás de todas las tías con un buen cuerpo que se encontrara y después estuviera detrás de Nami y Robin.

Luffy sabía el título que Sanji tenía en el East Blue:

"Cocinero del amor",a una persona no le ponen ese mote por casualidad y él lo sabía.

Y la sola idea de que Sanji este detrás de Nami y Robin (sobretodo de Nami) por qué son las únicas chicas que se le han "resistido" hasta ahora, (sobre todo Nami) le enfurecía.

-_"¿Por qué Sanji tiene que estar detrás de ella todo el día? ¿No puede conformarse solo con Robin?... Espera... ¿Por qué quiero que deje solo a Nami en paz?, ambas son mis nakamas ¿no?..."_- Pensó mirando al techo.

-¡Pero qué estoy pensando!, ¡Pues claro que quiero que deje a Nami en paz!, ¡No es que Robin no me importe, pero quiero que Sanji deje a Nami de una vez!, ¡Por mí que se vaya con Robin y deje a Nami tranquilaa!,¡AHHHHHH!- Gritó dándole puñetazos al cojín.

Cuando terminó de "descargar" su rabia se acostó de nuevo y empezó a pensar.

Todas esas sensaciones han sido justo después del sueño, y algo le decía que eso no era una casualidad. Algo estaba pasando y él lo sabía, pero en ese momento poco importaba. Ya le pediría consejo a alguien, preferiblemente a Zoro (su primer nakama) o a Robin (la más lista y racional de la tripulación).

Poco a poco se le iban cerrando los párpados por el cansancio y en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento:

-_"Espero volver a tener ese sueño"._

Después cerró los ojos y se durmió, esperando volver a tener ese sueño que despertaba tantos sentimientos en él.

~0.0~

-Esto... Nami- Le dijo Chopper acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Le dijo temeroso.

-Si, claro.- Le dijo distraída, desde el "numerito" de Luffy, Nami había estado bastante ausente, le preocupaba el estado de su capitán.

-¿Podrías ir a ver a Luffy y curarle las heridas que se a echo en las manos?- Le dijo tendiéndole el botiquín.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?, tu eres el médico.- Le dijo extrañada.

-Bueno...

_**Flashback:**_

-¿Adónde vas doctor?- Le dijo Robin.

-A ver a Luffy. Me preocupa que las heridas se le puedan infectar o algo así. Voy a curarlas.

-¿Por qué no le dices a la navegante que vaya en tu lugar?- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir Nami?- Dijo el renito con cara de confusión.

-Estoy segura de que al capitán le gustará más que vaya Nami a curarle, en vez de cualquiera de nosotros...- Dijo riéndose en voz baja.

-Bueno si tu lo dices iré a buscar a Nami.- Dijo marchándose.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Así que te lo dijo Robin... Era de esperar- Dijo suspirando.

-Entonces...¿Lo harás?- Dijo Chopper saltando de alegría.

-Si, si. Lo haré dame el botiquín.- Dijo extendiendo las mano.

-Bien, estoo... Nami, ¿Por qué Luffy prefiere que vayas tu antes que cualquiera de nosotros?- Dijo dándole el botiquín.

-Pu-pues yo que sé... tendrá sus razones.- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Nami...¿Estás enferma?, tienes toda la cara roja.- Dijo Chopper preocupado.

-¡NO! Estoy bien, tranquilo, voy a curar a Luffy- Dijo marchándose.

-¿Por qué están todos tan raros hoy?- Se preguntó Chopper en voz alta.

~0.0~

_-"¿Qué pasa con Robin?, ¿Se divierte haciendo esto?, por que a mi no me hace ninguna gracia"_- Pensó Nami enfadada.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Luffy sosteniendo el botiquín en sus manos. Ya estaba empezando a temblar, ¿Quién le mandó enamorarse de ese idiota?, obviamente, nadie. Pero lo hizo, así que tendría que cargar con las consecuencias y curarle las heridas.

Las que, por cierto, se había echo a sí mismo reventando un vaso en sus manos, ¿La razón?, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ella, y eso le frustraba.

Llamó a la puerta como unas tres veces, pero como la última vez, nadie contestó.

_-"Seguramente estará durmiendo, antes tenía una pinta horrible"_- Pensó entrando en la habitación.

Luffy estaba durmiendo boca arriba en la hamaca, y de nuevo, estaba hablando en sueños.

Nami se acercó y se arrodillo justo al lado, y allí se quedó, mirándole.

_-"Que mono está cuando duerme"_- Pensó Nami sonriendo. Y sin poder contenerse, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, se quedó así un rato, acariciándole la cara y sonriendo, hasta que...

-Namii...- Dijo Luffy en sueños.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sobresaltandose, se había quedado embobada mirándole y acariciándole y no se había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo Luffy había estado soñando... y llamándole en sueños.

-¿mmmmm?.- Se preguntó Luffy mientras se despertaba.

_-"De verdad... ¿Está soñando conmigo?"_- Pensó sonrojándose.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la hamaca... Luffy se había despertado al sentir un presencia a su lado, y como el pensó, no era ni más ni menos que la pelirroja. Lo malo era, que se despertó, antes de terminar el sueño.

_-"Y ya van tres veces"_-Pensó mirando a la pelirroja- _"Pero... estamos aquí... los dos solos..."_- Empezó a sonrojarse.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- Preguntó susurrando.

-Lu-luffy, ¿desde cuándo llevas despierto?- Dijo nerviosa.

-Me acabo de despertar... _"¿Soy yo o está nerviosa?"_- Pensó sonriendo, la idea de que Nami estuviera nerviosa por él le gustaba.

-Ahh, b-bien, Chopper me dijo que te curara las heridas- Dijo sacando el botiquín.

-Estoy bien no hace falta que...

-No mientas, aunque sea hay que desinfectarlas.- Dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, como en su sueño, pero mil veces más. Nami le había cogido de la mano para curarle las heridas, pero empezó a temblar, cada vez se sentía más nervioso y sentía que se sonrojaba por momentos, pensaba que su corazón iba a estallar, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Nami también estaba nerviosa, sentía que la mano con la que tenía cogida la suya también estaba temblando y que también tenía las mejillas rojas.

No pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Se incorporó hasta que se quedaron frente a frente, levantó la otra mano y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla a la pelirroja, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada de cariño. Esta se sonrojó y evitó su mirada, pero él con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Una vez más, se quedó atrapado en sus ojos, sus frentes se tocaban, y sin darse cuenta se acercaron hasta el punto de que sus labios se rozaban al hablar. Se habían quedado hipnotizados en la mirada del otro.

_-"Por fin sabré lo que se siente al besar a Nami"._- Pensó Luffy, le dirigió a Nami otra mirada de cariño, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a hacer lo que tanto tiempo había esperado.

Por fin iban a besarse cuándo...

-¡Namii-swaan!, ¿Dónde estás?, ¡Te e preparado un batido para que se conserve tu delicada bellezaa!- Gritó Sanji por todo el barco.

_-"¡NOOO! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Y para colmo a sido Sanji!"- _Pensó Luffy abriendo los ojos de repente.

Se separaron poco a poco, sin apartar la miradas, como intentando reclamar ese beso que tanto deseaban, y que no habían podido conseguir.

-Lo siento Luffy... tengo que irme.- Dijo Nami apenada y sonrojada.

-Vale, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Le contestó de la misma manera.

Nami se fue corriendo, incluso dejó allí el botiquín. Luffy se recostó de nuevo en la cama, pensando en lo que ha estado a punto de pasar... Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por el cocinero.

_-"Está claro, tengo que pedirle consejo a alguien y... Sanji tiene que aprender la lección."_

~0.0~

Era la hora de la cena, habían zarpado justo después de comer y se habían pasado toda la tarde haciendo sus cosas: Sanji cocinando, Zoro entrenando, Usoop y Franky inventando, Chopper en la enfermería... etc.

Nami había estado encerrada en su habitación haciendo mapas, o eso dijo ella, por que se había pasado más de la mitad de la tarde pensando en lo que había pasado con cierto capitán con sombrero de paja.

Mientras que Luffy al fin consiguió dormir tranquilo, después, claro está, de hacer lo mismo que hizo la navegante durante la tarde: Pensar.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, pero había un silencio inusual, al igual que en el almuerzo. Después del comportamiento de Luffy en el desayuno, preferían quedarse callados y comer, en vez de hacer enfadar a alguien y que se quedaran sin vajilla en el barco.

-Bueno... decid algo, ¿Es que se ha muerto alguien o algo parecido?- Dijo Franky con su habitual chulería.

-Estamos cenando, y punto.- Dijo Nami obligándolo a callarse.

-Bueno, pues sigamos cenando.- Contestó resentido.

Y así lo hicieron, el silencio era tenso. Poco a poco se fueron levantando conforme terminaban de comer y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Zoro, que le tocaba guardia.

Ocasión que alguien aprovechó a su favor.

~0.0~

Zoro estaba medio dormido, era más de media noche y estaba más que cansado. Como todas las noches, empezó a pensar, esta vez pensaba en algo que le preocupaba desde que se levantó.

El comportamiento de Luffy no era algo que hubiera pasado por alto ninguno de ellos, y muchos menos a él, su primer nakama.

Primero: está el hecho de que no hubiera dormido, ¿desde cuándo Luffy tiene problemas para dormir?, exacto, nunca lo ha tenido, bastaban dos segundos para que Luffy cayera rendido en su hamaca y a la mañana siguiente estuviera lleno de energía.

Segundo: ¿Desde cuándo Luffy es así de borde?, la forma en que contestó a Sanji en el desayuno no es propia de Luffy, ¿Y lo del vaso? ¿A qué venía eso?. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba a su capitán, y que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrirlo.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Shhh, Zoroo- Dijo alguien en voz baja.

-¿mmmm?, zzzzzzzzzzzz- Contestó este durmiéndose definitivamente.

-¡Zoro! ¡Despierta necesito tu ayuda!- Gritó este en su oído.

-¡AHHH! ¿¡QUÉ?- Gritó asustado.

-Necesito tu ayuda Zoro.-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Y crees que es normal gritarme en el oído?, imbécil.- Dijo enfadado.

-Es que es urgente.- Dijo con su habitual cara de cachorrito

-Haber... ¿Que quieres?

-Bueno...- Dijo mirándose los cortes de las manos; Que, por cierto, se quedaron sin curar debido a cierta escena con la pelirroja.

-Ahh, así que es eso.- Dijo riéndose.

-¿El qué?

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, eso lo explica todo.

Puede que para el resto de la tripulación hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero para Zoro no. Él había sido el primer nakama de Luffy, y después llegó Nami. En la época en la que solo estaban ellos tres Zoro no pasó por alto la forma en la que Luffy miraba a Nami, la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, a escondidas. Incluso cuando empezaron a unirse los demás lo seguía haciendo. Además de eso había observado que Luffy siempre protegía a Nami y le confiaba su más preciado tesoro, como aquella vez en Cocoyashi o en Skypia. Pero en aquel entonces Zoro ya tenía claro que su capitán sentía algo más que amistad por Nami, el problema: que él no lo sabía.

Luffy era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Nami, pero eso no era asunto suyo así que prefirió dejar que su capitán aclarara eso solo.

Pero, por fin, Luffy se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba Nami para él, lo malo es que lo ha echo de la peor manera posible: Luffy está celoso.

Claro, eso explicaba lo del vaso y el comportamiento con Sanji, pero lo del insomnio no estaba claro, de todas formas había estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo.

-Así que... Quieres venganza ¿no?- Dijo mirándole con malicia.

-¿Que?, No... Bueno...¡SÍ! ¡QUIERO VENGANZA!- Dijo Luffy desesperado.

-Tranquilo, esperaba que algún día te dieses cuenta...

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Nada, nada... de todas formas tenía previsto que llegaría este día.

-¿Qué día?.. No lo entiendo...

-Tranquilo, el caso es que puedo ayudarte a tomar tu venganza.

-¿¡En serio?, ¡Genial!, ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

-El caso, es que durante el tiempo que el ero-cook a estado en la tripulación, me e dedicado a estudiar, analizar y a construir una estratagema infalible para darle donde más le duele; Y así llegado el día en el que te dieras cuenta... tanto tú como yo cobraremos nuestra venganza.- Dijo Zoro con aires de profesionalidad.

-¿Eh?, ¿No pretenderás matarle?- Dijo Luffy con un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué dices subnormal?, Solo será una venganza a pequeña escala, como nakamas... Será una insignificante broma, tío exagerado.

-Así que una broma ¿eh?, pero si yo no se mentir, me pillan enseguida.- Dijo riéndose.

-Ya había contado con ello, tranquilo. Tengo un plan.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Una petición y una venganza

Ola!, uff el capitulo 4, creo que en este capi me e esforzado un poquito más que en los otro (sobre todo en la parte final). xD

Como le dije a Zilion, creo que tengo un problema con los puntos suspensivos... Tras mucho meditarlo he llegado a la conclusión de que se debe a un pequeño trauma infantil, ya que en primaria mi profesora me castigaba constantemente por que se supone que son solo tres puntos. Ahora que estoy en la ESO sigo poniendolos mal. xD.

Y si...alinekiryuu tenía razon, Zoro solo se aprovecha de la situación. xD

Bueno... espero que disfruten con el capitulo... BYE :)

* * *

**Sueños**

Capitulo 4: Una petición y una venganza.

Era por la mañana, después de haber estado casi toda la noche preparando el plan Luffy y Zoro se levantaron junto a los demás.

Hoy les tocaba ducharse a los chicos, lo que hacía que su plan funcionara a la perfección.

Primero se ducharon Franky y Usoop, que solían ser los primeros en levantarse. Más tarde se levantaron Luffy y Sanji. Lo que el cocinero vio extraño, por que Luffy solía ser de los últimos en levantarse... Junto a Zoro y Chopper.

-Luffy... ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?, No es propio de ti...- Dijo extrañado.

-Oh, es que no tenía sueño...- Dijo Luffy mirándole desconfiado.

-Oye... ¿Seguro que estás bien?, ¿Quieres que llame a Chopper?- Dijo preocupado.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien...

_-"Soy yo... ¿O Luffy me a mirado con rabia?_- Pensó, y es que la cara que Luffy le había puesto, no era muy propia de su despreocupada personalidad.

-Eh, ya podéis entrar en el baño, yo ya e terminado.- Dijo Usoop saliendo del baño.

-¡Ah! Vale... entraré yo primero.- Dijo Luffy saltando.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Que Luffy quiere bañarse antes?- Dijo Usoop sorprendido.

-Siii, ¿Que hay de malo en ello?- Dijo Luffy extrañado.

-Nada, solo que tu odias ducharte.- Dijo Sanji con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_-"Es obvio que no sabes lo que se te va a echar encima"_- Pensó Luffy sonriendo- Bueno... pues hoy quiero ducharme yo antes, y cómo soy el capitán no os podéis oponer, es una orden.- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

-¡UY! Usted disculpe señor "dictador". Allí tienes el baño, así que entra antes de que provoques la tercera guerra mundial... ¡JAJAJA!.-Dijo Usoop alejándose.

_-"Tranquilo Usoop, hoy te reirás de alguien... pero no va a ser de mi..."_- Pensó Luffy con sonrisa diabólica.

-Bueno... ¿Entras o que?... No tengo todo el día.- Dijo Sanji, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "malignos"... (xD).

Suspiró y entró en el baño, Sanji no se dio cuenta del pequeño bote que Luffy escondía.

Luffy entró y antes de empezar a ducharse, cogió gel, le quitó la etiqueta, la puso en el pequeño bote,sustituyó el bote por el gel... y escondió el gel verdadero.

_-"Veamos que pensará Nami en cuando te vea"_- Pensó sonriendo.

Con esto la primera parte del plan, había concluido.

~0.0~

Ya se habían levantado hacía rato, y todos estaban en el comedor, esperando a que Sanji viniera a hacerles el desayuno.

Chopper, por la extraña recomendación de Zoro, decidió ducharse después de desayunar y Nami y Robin eran de las que siempre se levantaban antes, junto a Usoop y Franky.

-Teengooo hambreee...- Dijo Chopper quejandose.

-¿Dónde estará Sanji?- Dijo Nami preocupada.

-Quién sabe...- Dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa capitán?- Dijo Robin sospechando, y es que Zoro no era el único que se había dado cuenta de que Luffy puede causar muchos estragos si está celoso.

-Oh, nada... solo es que...

-Holaa, ¿Ya estáis todos aquí?... Jamás imaginé que algún día os despertaríais tan pronto.

-...

-...

-¿Pasa algo chicos?- Preguntó Sanji extrañado.

-...

-...

Y es que cuando Sanji cruzó la puerta todos se habían quedado pasmados. Jamás imaginarían ver así a Sanji, ni aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida.

-¿Chicos?- Preguntó Sanji asustándose, y es que todos sus nakamas estaban pasmados mirándole, con los ojos abiertos como platos y algunos aguantándose la risa (sobra decir quiénes son).

-Estooooo... Sanji...¿Como se lo digo para que no hunda el barco en un arrebato de ira?- Dijo Nami asustada. Y es que Sanji no era débil, cuándo se enfadaba podía causar muchos daños.

-Cocinero... mirate en el espejo...- Dijo Robin sorprendida, sabía que Luffy estaba enfadado con Sanji, pero no pensaba que el inocente y despreocupado capitán fuera a gastarle tal broma al cocinero_- "Es obvio que alguien a tenido que ayudarle, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene cierta gracia..."._- Pensó Robin sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero no se que tiene que ver eso con vuestra actitud.- Dijo Sanji dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Cuando se fue Nami empezó a reírse en voz baja.

-Increíble... Quien haya sido que sepa que la broma es buenísima... Pero no sabe la que le va a caer encima en cuándo Sanji lo vea. ¡JAJAJA!- Dijo Nami riéndose.

-Si... ¿Quién habrá sido?...- Dijo la arqueóloga dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha a Luffy. Mientras que esté sonreía maliciosamente al ver como Nami se reía.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO ESTO QUE ES?- Se oyó gritar a Sanji desde el baño.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Creo que ya lo ha visto!- Empezó a reírse Chopper.

Se escuchó a Sanji dirigiéndose al comedor a carrera limpia. Cuándo entró por la puerta de nuevo... ni Luffy, ni Zoro, ni todos los demás (Que ya se habían recuperado de la impresión) pudieron contenerse...

Empezaron a reírse de tal manera, que Nami y Robin estaban recostadas en la mesa con dolor de barriga; Chopper, Usoop y Luffy estaban tirados en el suelo sin parar de reir; Franky y Brook no podían ni levantar la cabeza y mirar a Sanji, por que si lo hacían empezarían de nuevo a reír sin parar; Y Zoro estaba riéndose del cocinero mientras que lo señalaba con el dedo.

Sanji, estaba rojo de ira, pero eso nadie lo podía percibir... por una razón muy simple... Sanji... tenía la piel azul.

~0.0~

Todos estaban desayunando, incluido un Sanji enfadado con la piel azul. Que nadie se atrevía a mirar, por que si lo hacían se reirían de nuevo. Y algunos todavía se estaban riendo.

Por ahora el plan iba bien , bueno medio bien, dado que Zoro y Sanji se pasan la vida peleándose, él era el principal sospechoso, junto con Luffy, Franky y Usoop... que entraron a ducharse antes que Sanji.

De todos modos, era perfecto, la primera fase del plan había sido completada.

Para Sanji, su perfecta arma de ligar era su aspecto, que ellos habían estropeado poniéndole en aquel lamentable estado.

Luffy estaba que no cabía de gozo, sin duda se notaba que Zoro había estado mucho tiempo pensando ese plan, ya que todo estaba previsto para atacar los puntos débiles de Sanji. Su venganza sería perfecta, pero no podía esperar a la última fase.

Para Sanji hay una cosa muy importante el barco... sus chicas.

_-"Pero nadie dijo que fueran suyas"_- Pensó Luffy.

Por supuesto el plan consistía en darle un escarmiento a Sanji y demostrarle que "sus chicas" no son suyas. Eso era lo que más le gustaba del plan a Luffy, la última fase consistía, especialmente, en robarle a sus chicas. O en el caso de Luffy, robarle a Nami.

Todavía lo quería, evidentemente, era su nakama. Pero había que enseñarle que "su Nami-swan" no es suya.

_-"Es MÍA en todo caso, soy YO quien sueña con Nami, fui YO quien estuvo a punto de besarla, si no fuera por que ÉL interrumpió; Soy YO el que está..."_

-¡Luffy!- Le gritó Chopper desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡¿EH?, ¡¿QUE?- Contestó este confundido.

-Llevo llamándote un buen rato... estabas como en trance...- Dijo Chopper.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Nami preocupada.

-E-eh ¿yo?, S-si, claro que estoy bien.- Dijo sonrojándose, hasta ahora había estado pensando en Nami y no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

-¡LUFFY! ¡ESTÁS ROJO!- Gritó Chopper preocupado- ¡VAMOS A LA ENFERMERÍA! ¡RÁPIDO!.

-¿Qué?.. ¡OH! ¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡CHOPPER ESTOY...- Intentó decir Luffy antes de que este fuera arrastrado por Chopper hacia la enfermería.

-...

-Vaya, últimamente Luffy está muy raro, ya sabéis: Destrozando vasos, insomnio, fiebre... etc. ¿Por qué creéis que será?.- Dijo Usoop.

-Quien sabe...- Dijo Zoro.

-Si... A saber por qué Luffy se a puesto tan nervioso...- Dijo Robin mirando a Nami.

Nami solo se limitó a ocultar su rubor y bajar la mirada, esperando que ese nerviosismo, sea por ella.

~0.0~

Era la hora de cenar, Sanji estaba preparando la cena. O eso intentaba hacer. Por que obviamente no era su día.

_-"Otro día como este y creo que no sobreviviré"_- Pensó Sanji desesperado.

Y es que todo lo que le había pasado era horrible, a su manera.

No podía salir del camarote, tenía la piel azul y cuando salía la tripulación se reía de él (sobretodo Luffy y Zoro); No podía fumar, le habían tirado los paquetes de tabaco por la borda... y al intentar fumarse el último paquete que le quedaba... le explotó el cigarrillo en la cara; No podía cocinar, habían escondido todas las provisiones que había en la despensa exceptuando lo necesario para hacer la cena.; No podía descansar, en cuando se tumbó en la hamaca está se desató y cayó al suelo haciéndole daño en la espalda; No podía sentarse , cuando intentó hacerlo había una de las trampas que colocaba por la noche en la cocina para que Luffy no entrara.;Lo mismo le pasó cuando intentó ir hacia la biblioteca a leer un libro, y cuando intentó ir hacia la cocina tan solo para refugiarse.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sanji durante todo el día fue estar de pie, en el camarote de los chicos, sin hacer nada... por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle. Hasta la hora de cenar no pudo salir y encerrarse en la cocina para hacer lo que más deseaba: Cocinar.

Era obvio que todo esto era una broma MUY pesada que alguien de la tripulación le estaba gastando, solo para divertirse... O eso, o que alguien está muy enfadado con él y a decidido amargarle el día... o a este paso la vida.

¿Pero quién estaría tan enfadado con él como para hacerle eso?, además... ¿que había echo? Hasta ahora no había echo nada malo a alguien de la tripulación, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, mucho menos a sus mellorines...

Ya está... Sanji se dio cuenta...

No era que él hubiera echo algo malo, lo que pasaba es que andaba detrás de Nami y Robin durante todo el día.

Y había una persona a la que eso no le gustaba nada... Esa era la razón por la que ese "alguien" se había molestado en tenerlo encerrado en el camarote durante todo el día... Para que no se acercara a ellas, o a una sola en concreto.

La razón por la que le estaban haciendo esto... era por que uno de sus compañeros estaba celoso... Y había decidido vengarse atacando sus puntos débiles. Y por desgracia... estaba funcionando.

Entonces se quedó paralizado, si todo estaba pensado para atacar sus puntos débiles, entonces no cabía ninguna duda.

Hoy... una de sus mellorines... caería en brazos de uno de sus compañeros.

Y él no podría evitarlo, por que no son sus mellorines, ya no.

~0.0~

Habían terminado de cenar, y al igual que el día anterior, habían decidido callarse y comer.

Pero esta vez era por Sanji, todos habían sido testigos de la ausencia de Sanji durante todo el día, y aunque se sentían un poco culpables por ello, no podían evitar preguntarse: ¿Quién a sido?... Y ¿Por qué?.

Esa incertidumbre los mantenía a todos callados, y a algunos incluso tranquilos... menos a Sanji.

Este estaba seguro de que esa venganza no había finalizado del todo, que habían reservado la mejor parte para el final, y que el sufrimiento no había acabado. Por lo que se dedicaba a vigilar a sus compañeros masculinos, para ver un solo indicio de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Por supuesto... no encontró nada.

~0.0~

Nami estaba haciendo guardia en el nido del cuervo, desde allí podía escuchar a Sanji lavando los platos, los ronquidos de Zoro, cómo Robin y Chopper pasaban las páginas de los libros que estaban leyendo, los martillazos de Usoop y Franky desde su taller...

Pero no escuchaba a Luffy, ese idiota con sombrero de paja que le había robado el corazón. Ese idiota que se había pasado medio día en la enfermería con Chopper, por razones desconocidas.

Ese idiota que estuvo a punto de besarla.

Cómo le gustaría revivir ese instante... ese momento en que la miró y le acarició la mejilla, para después acercarse a ella y empezar a cerrar los ojos...

¿Había sido real o había sido simplemente un sueño?...¿ De verdad estuvo Luffy a punto de besarla?. No lo sabía pero no le importaría volver a repetirlo.

-Ese idiota... ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él?- Dijo en voz alta.

-¿De quién?- Dijo una voz a su lado.

-¿EH? ¿LUFFY?, ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí?...¿Y cómo que de quien?- Dijo preocupada.

-Que... ¿De quién estas enamorada...?- Dijo Luffy ocultando sus ojos bajo el sombrero.

No sabía por qué, pero le dolía, había subido a cumplir la última parte del plan, y sin querer escuchó "aquello".

¿De quién estaría enamorada Nami?... ¿De uno de sus nakamas?... ¿De alguien que conoció durante estos dos años?.

No sabía por qué, pero le dolía el pecho, y el simple pensamiento de que Nami estuviera enamorada de ese "alguien". Hacía que cada vez se sintiera peor, no podía soportarlo, el dolor era demasiado grande.

-Luffy...- Dijo Nami sonrojándose.

-Dímelo Nami, ¿Quién es?...

-Yo...Yo...

-¿No puedes decírmelo?- Preguntó este con una mirada seria y decepcionada en el rostro.

-...

-Lo siento Nami...- Dijo este sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Po-Por qué me pides perdón?- Dijo esta confundida.

-Por qué... llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer algo... y... esta noche pienso hacerlo...

-Luffy...

-No se si estarás dispuesta... pero lo haré de todas formas...- Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero Luffy yo...

-Shhhh- Dijo tapandole la boca- llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto...- Dijo mientras de acercaba a ella.

Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, Luffy se acercaba más a ella, y como la otra vez... se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Estaban sentados en el nido del cuervo, igual que la otra vez , perdidos en la mirada del otro, con sus labios casi rozándose al hablar.

-Nami... por favor dímelo...- Le dijo Luffy susurrándole en los labios.

-Luffy... yo...- Respondió esta sin saber qué decir.

-Por favor... ¿De quién estás enamorada Nami?- Dijo con mirada suplicante.

-Yo... la persona de la que estoy enamorada es...

No pudo seguir, en ese instante Luffy se había inclinado hacia ella... uniendo sus labios. Se había quedado paralizada, Luffy le estaba besando.

Al principio fue lento, sin prisa. Luffy empezó a saborear sus labios poco a poco, deleitándose con su sabor. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, saboreando por primera vez los labios del otro.

Pero él no estaba satisfecho, quería más; Quería besar a Nami con todas sus fuerzas. Empezó a aumentar el ritmo, a probar sus labios cada vez con más fuerza, con más urgencia.

Mientras esta le correspondía gustosa, empezó a acariciarle la espalda, que al igual que sus besos cada vez cobraban más fuerza.

Sintió como Nami le acariciaba el pelo, haciendo que su sombrero cayera al suelo y cómo también ella iba aumentando su deseo.

Sus corazones iban cada vez más rápido, en sus estómagos sentían las mariposas cada vez más fuertes, sentían descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y la urgencia de unir más fuerte sus labios aumentaba.

Luffy no lo aguantó más... mordió sus labios, cuando ella abrió la boca... introdujo su lengua en ella.

Empezó explorar toda su boca, con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía en el cielo, Nami sabía a mandarinas, pero su sabor era adictivo. Nami empezó a corresponder a ese apasionado beso, y empezó también a explorar la boca de Luffy.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, haciendo que ambos empezaran a gemir, se sentían cada vez más nerviosos y ese pequeño e inseguro beso del principio se había convertido en un beso apasionado y lleno del deseo que ambos albergaban en su corazón.

Se separaron, no podían respirar, todo el aire que tenían se había ido en ese beso. Estaban abrazados, con sus frentes tocándose.

Luffy sonrió, al fin sabía lo que era besar a su navegante.

-... ¿Vas a decirmelo ya?...- Preguntó susurrándole de nuevo.

-Idiota...- Dijo Nami sonriendo- Te amo demasiado.- Dijo besándole de nuevo.

Luffy se sonrojó, la persona de la que Nami se había enamorado... era él, y esa noticia era increíble... Jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Le correspondió al beso, al igual que ella al suyo... Sin darse cuenta, de que la última fase del plan... había sido completada.

_-"Da igual... ya no me importa..."_

Solo le importaba él, y la chica que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de las siete personas, que les observaban desde la puerta...

_**Continuará...**_


	5. El final

UFF... ¡Por fin!... El último capítulo de mi fic...Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

Quiero faros las gracias a todos, por los reviews y todo el apoyo que me habéis dado...** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**, significa mucho para mi.

Y hablando de este capítulo... e decidido poner una "sorpresita" de última hora para justificar un poco el comportamiento "maligno" de Zoro, por que al probecillo creo que lo e pintado como un demonio.

Y creo que también e pintado a Chopper un poco "infantilón", no se porque... Sé que Chopper puede ser muy destructivo cuándo quiere, pero para mi siempre será ese pequeño e inocente renito que hace sacar la parte adorble de la tripulación...¡Es taan moonoo! xD

Los puntos suspensivos que no falten... y mejor me dejo ya de cháchara y pasamos al fic...

Así que: Señoras y señores... el último capitulo de mi fic.:

* * *

**Sueños**

Capitulo 5: El final.

Sanji estaba lavando los platos tranquilamente, pensando en el día de hoy. Desde luego había sido horrible, aún tenía la piel azul y le dolía la espalda.

Pero ese era el menor de los problemas ahora mismo, por que sin duda le preocupaban sus mellorines.

_-"Rectifico, ya no son mías"_- Pensó.

Sin duda el plan de esos mequetrefes había funcionado, Sanji había aprendido la lección. Y después de pensarlo mucho decidió dejarle el camino libre a sus compañeros... Después de todo habían pasado dos años y aún le quedaban un montón de aventuras que vivir.

-"_Además... mientras que mis nakamas sean felices... yo también lo seré."_- Pensó Sanji... Sí, lo había comprendido, además había muchas mujeres en el mundo ¿no?.

Sanji, sonrió, tenía el presentimiento de al día siguiente... una de las chicas y uno de sus compañeros estarían más unidos que nunca. Y eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

-Oye, cocinerucho...- Dijo Zoro en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres maldito marimo? ¿Has venido a reírte de mí?- Dijo Sanji con mala leche, y es que Zoro había estado todo el día riéndose del lamentable estado de Sanji. Estaba claro que Zoro buscaba una oportunidad como esa para fastidiar a Sanji.

-No... solo es que me gustaría enseñarte algo... a ti y a la tripulación.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿No me digas? ¿Y qué es?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Menos sarcasmo, tu ven y punto.- Dijo enfadado.

-No se por qué tengo que hacerte caso, musculitos...

-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡COMO NO...

-La verdad es que todos te estamos esperando, cocinero- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Todos?... ¿Tan importante es lo que tenemos que ver?- Dijo Sanji sorprendido.

-Bueno... según el espadachín sí. Y tengo cierta curiosidad por verlo.- Dijo Robin sonriendo.

Siguiendo los acontecimientos de los últimos días, Robin ya se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrarse en el nido del cuervo y no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Bueno... si tu insistes.- Sanji ya tenía cierta idea, después de todo no era tan tonto y necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para creerselo.

Después de todo, no sería tan malo... ¿no?

~0.0~

-¿Qué será lo que nos quiere enseñar Zoro?- Preguntó Chopper bostezando- Es muy tarde, yo ya me iba a dormir. JOO.

-Bueno... pues sea lo que sea más le vale que sea importante...- Dijo Usoop.

Sanji, Zoro y Robin salieron de la cocina, y se dirigían a sus demás compañeros que estaban sentados en la cubierta esperándolos.

-Por fin... ¿Qué demonios quieres enseñarnos espadachín-bro?- Dijo Franky- Algunos quieren dormir ¿Sabes?.

-Tranquilos, pronto lo sabréis... solo subid.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Estaa bien, Usoop ayudamee a subiiiir...- Dijo Chopper casi dormido y poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Vale, pero solo por esta vez... - Dijo Usoop cargándose a Chopper en la espalda y empezando a subir. Ya que el pequeño renito había conseguido enternecer el corazón del tirador.

-Más te vale que sea importante...- Dijo Franky subiendo detrás de Brook.

-Estúpido marimo...- Murmuró Sanji mientras subía.

Zoro se dispuso a subir cuándo alguien le cogió de la mano...

-¿Estás seguro de querer mostrárselo?... Pensaba que la última parte del plan consistía en enseñárselo al cocinero, no a todos los demás.

-Bueno... sí... pero e decidido enseñároslo a todos a la vez para que después no haya sorpresas.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Para mí al menos no lo será... de todos modos me gustaría ver las caras de los demás.- Dijo Robin acercándose a la escalera.

-Lo sé, eres demasiado lista como para no darte cuenta...- Dijo besándole en la mejilla, haciendo que Robin se sonrojara.

Cuándo subieron todos, se encontraban enfrente de la puerta del nido del cuervo. Zoro se dispuso a abrir la puerta... y cuándo giró el pomo y la abrió... todos se quedaron sin habla.

No era nada más ni nada menos... Que Luffy y Nami besándose.

~0.0~

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, aunque no tenga ¡YOHOHO!- Dijo Brook en voz baja para no sobresaltar a la pareja.

Chopper, Usoop y Franky no estaban ni en condiciones de hablar, ninguno de ellos se habría imaginado jamás que tendrían tal espectáculo ante sus ojos... y los tres se habían quedado paralizados con la boca abierta.

Robin y Zoro solo se limitaban a sonreír mientras que Sanji se había quedado tan tranquilamente observando el panorama.

Cuando Luffy y Nami se separaron de ese segundo beso Robin pensó que deberían hacerles saber de su presencia antes de que hicieran algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

Luffy y Nami estaban abrazados y se disponían a besarse de nuevo cuando Zoro empezó a aplaudir...

-Precioso chicos... mucha pasión por parte de ambos... ¿Alguien tiene una cámara?, me gustaría guardar esto para las generaciones futuras.- Dijo sonriendo.

Luffy y Nami se quedaron petrificados... No podían creer que todos sus nakamas habían sido testigos de esa "escena".

-Ehhhh...¿Hola?- Dijo Luffy nervioso.

-Chicos... ¿Habéis...- Dijo Nami avergonzada.

-Si navegante... lo hemos visto todo...- Dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Ahhh... bien.- Dijo roja como un tomate.

-Y... Sanji- Dijo Luffy dirigiéndose a su compañero- ¿Qué... piensas de esto?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Sanji, algunos imaginándose la horrible muerte de su capitán... Pero ninguno de ellos se esperaban la respuesta que este dijo...

-Me parece bien...- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron Luffy y Zoro a la vez.

-¿Cómo que, qué?... He dicho que me parece bien.- Dijo mirándoles extrañado.

-¡NO PUEDE PARECERTE BIEN! ¡NO FORMABA PARTE DE NUESTRO PLAN!- Saltó Luffy separándose de Nami y levantándose del sofá.

Cuándo Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca... Mientras que Zoro y los demás excepto Robin (Que sonreía) y Sanji (Que el flequillo e tapaba los ojos) tenían a boca abierta por lo que Luffy acaba de decir.

-Entonces... Luffy era el que...- Dijo Chopper.

-Si... Iré construyendo el ataúd- Dijo Franky.

-...

-Lo supe en cuanto vi que besabas a Nami-swan- Dijo Sanji tranquilamente.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Está claro que la razón por la que lo ha echo a sido por que Luffy estaba celoso- Dijo Sanji riéndose- Esa es la razón por la que rompió el vaso y estaba tan borde ayer... ¿No capitán?

Todos miraron a Luffy, este tenía toda la cara roja como un tomate y miraba al suelo para no tener que enfrentarse a las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Luffy... ¿Es eso verdad?- Preguntó Nami levantándose.

-...

-¿Luffy?

-...S-sí, n-no me gustaba que Sanji estuviera detrás de ti todo el día... así que le pedí ayuda a Zoro y él me dijo lo del plan.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Así que Zoro ¿EHH?- Dijo Sanji dándose la vuelta con cara de asesino.

-Bueno... Yo os dejo parejita... Ya hablaremos tu y yo Luffy... JEJE- Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¡O NO! ¡PUEDE QUE PERDONE A LUFFY, PERO TU TE VAS A ENTERAR! ¡NO HUYAS MALDITO MARIMO!- Dijo Sanji corriendo tras él.

Cuándo los dos se fueron Chopper decidió hacer a pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza hacía rato.

-Y... ¿Ahora?... ¿Luffy y Nami se van a casar?- Dijo Chopper inocentemente.

-Bueno... puede...- Dijo Usoop.

-Jodeerrr...¡No conseguiréis hacerme llorar!- Dijo Franky llorando a lágrima viva.- Mejor me voy y dejo sola a la parejita... ¡BUAAA!...¡QUE BONITO ES EL AMOOR!

-Creo que iré a componer la música para la bodaa ¡YOHOHO!- Dijo Brook yendo tras él.- Y me temo que ya no podré pedirle más las braguitas a Nami-san… ¡YOHOHO!

-Bueno Chopper... creo que nosotros también sobramos aquí.- Dijo Usoop sonriendo.

-Lleeevaaamee...- Dijo Chopper alzando los brazos como un niño pequeño.

-Está, bien... es imposible resistirse con esa carita de niño pequeño...- Dijo cogiéndole.- Haz el favor de no aprovecharte más de mi. ¿Quieres?

-Lo sieentoo Usoop-saan...- Dijo Chopper durmiéndose definitivamente en los brazos del tirador.

En cuanto Chopper y Usoop se fueron Robin les dirigió una sonrisa a la nueva pareja y se dispuso a marcharse, pero lo que les dijo antes de irse les dejaron a ambos con serias dudas...

-¿Nadie a pensado?... ¿Que el espadachín no podría haber planeado aquello por la misma razón que el capitán?... ¿Pero por otra persona distinta?- Dijo Robin sonriendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y cerró la puerta dejando a la pareja solos en la habitación.

~0.0~

-¡TE PILLÉ IMBÉCIL!- Dijo Sanji dándole una patada en la cabeza a Zoro.

-¡AHHH! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Contestó este frotándose en la cabeza, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡Si claro! ¡Para que te vuelvas a escapar!... ¡Ya me estás contando que era eso del plan!- Dijo enfadado.

-¡Pues no lo has oído!... Luffy estaba celoso y me pidió ayuda...- Contestó esta de mala manera.

-Pero Luffy ha tenido muchísimo tiempo para pedirte ayuda antes... por lo que tu has tenido que preparar esto antes de ello... la cuestión es... ¿Por qué?... a no ser...- Razonó Sanji en voz alta.

Zoro se sonrojó, ya era demasiado tarde, Sanji estaba sonriendo... se había dado cuenta.

-A no ser... que tu también estuvieras celosooo...- Dijo Sanji sonriendo.

-Déjame en paz... ¿Quieres?- Dijo Zoro rojo como un tomate.

-Vaya, vaya... nunca me imaginé que Zoro el cazador de piratas pudiera enamorarse... Tranquilo, a partir de ahora me alejaré un poco de Nico Robin, no vaya a ser que sea cortado en trocitos... ¡JAJAJA!

-¡CALLATE! ¡Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Gritó Zoro marchándose hacia el camarote.

-¿EH? ¡¿Por qué te vas? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar tu y yo!- Dijo Sanji siguiéndole y cerrando la puerta del camarote tras él.

Robin sonrió desde la barandilla, lo había escuchado todo... Y sin duda, ese día había sido memorable para los sombrero de paja.

~0.0~

-Creo que tendré que hacerle un interrogatorio a Robin más tarde.- Dijo Nami sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-No sabía que Zoro fuera tan celoso.- Dijo Luffy sentándose pensativo a su lado.

-MMM... No sabía que TÚ fueras tan celoso como para pedirle ayuda.- Dijo Nami sonriéndole.

-... ¿Perdón?...- Contestó este sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Por qué pides perdón?- Dijo extrañada.

-No se que decir en esta situación...- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Tonto...- Dijo rodeando sus brazos entorno a su cuello.

-Jeje... ¿Sabes?... Esto es mejor que en mi sueño- Dijo posando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Tu sueño?... ¿Qué sueño?- Preguntó levantando la cabeza.

-Te lo contaré más tarde... Y... ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Dijo sonrojado.

-Ah... Sí... creo que por aquí...-Dijo inclinando su cabeza juntando sus labios de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso fue diferente a los otros dos... Este seguro, firme y con cariño... dándole a los dos la seguridad de que eran correspondidos y de que se amaban.

Cuándo se separaron juntaron sus frentes de nuevo, respirando con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

-Te amo Luffy...- Dijo Nami sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo, Nami...- Contestó este acercándose a su oído, y pronunciando las palabras que ambos deseaban decir y escuchar desde hacía tiempo:

-Mi reina de los piratas...

Y pensar que todo eso, había sucedido... por un sueño.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Sé que os pareceré un poco pesada, pero de nuevo_**: ¡GRACIAS, DE VERDAD!**_, os repito que significa mucho para mi._**  
**_

Cómo os dije en el principio no sé por qué razon he decidido poner_** ZoRo **_en el fic, ya que a mi siempre me a gustado más el_** LuNa**_ y el_** ZoNa.  
**_

Bueno con esto me despido de todos vosotros, espero que os haya gustado mi fic y hayais disfrutado leyendolo... **¡NOS VEMOS EN OTROS FICS!_  
_**

Firmado:**  
**

_**Electric Goddess-12 **_


End file.
